1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 8-ocimenyl esters, to processes for their preparation and to their use as fragrances and flavours.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the perfume and flavour industry, there continues to be an increased demand for substances which can be used in perfume and flavour compositions as complete or partial replacements for those natural substances which, because of their laborious method of isolation, are expensive and available in limited amounts and, moreover, whose properties are subject to considerable quality fluctuations which arise by virtue of these substances being natural.
Particularly interesting substances are those which have not only excellent organoleptic properties (i.e. properties perceptible only by the senses), but with which it is also possible to attain, because of their strength and extendability, notable effects with the smallest of amounts.
The novel compounds, the esters of the 8-ocimenols, are potential perfume and flavour components to which these properties are particularly applicable.
Cis- and trans-ocimene (compounds of the formula 1 and 2 respectively) are terpene hydrocarbons which are very widespread in nature. Cis-ocimene is available commercially by pyrolysis of alpha-pinene. Ocimene derivatives which have achieved importance are essentially only 6,7-dihydroocimen-7-ol ("ocimenol") of the formula 3 and its acetate, 6,7-dihydroocimen-7-yl acetate ("ocimenyl acetate") of the formula 4 (see S. Arctander; Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, published privately, Montclair, N.J., 1969, Monograph 2389 and 2390.). ##STR3##
The ocimenol of the formula 3 has a fresh-camphoraceous lime-like odor with a sweet-floral base note; the ocimenyl acetate of the formula 4 has a sweet-fresh, herbal, citrus-like note.